MAAHI VE
by Aradhya singh
Summary: Tujhe Chaha Rabb Se Bhi Jyada...Phir Bhi Na Tujhe Paa Ske... No more summary...just peep in to know more about it..
1. Chapter 1

**HEY FRNDS I M BACK WITH A NEW STORY...I KNOW MERI PEHLE KI STORIES INCOMPLETE HAI BUT MERE MAN ME EK NEW IDEA THA TO MAINE SOCHA PEHLE USE HI LIKH DU...SO HERE WE GO...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **IT WAS A FINE DAY IN CID BUREAU...ALL WERE BUSY IN THEIR OWN WORK...ACP SIR ENTERS**

 **ACP S-** Abhijeet, Daya.. aaj humare sth ek new officer join kr rha hai...nd mujhe HQ jana hai so u both welcome him nd use uska kaam smjha dena..

 **ABHI/DAYA-** SIR..

 **AND ACP SIR WENT FROM THERE...KUCH DER BAAD**

 **PERSON -** Inspector Kavin Reporting on duty sir...

 **ABHIJEET -** Aao aao...welcome kavin...welcome to cid mumbai... everybody pay attention here...ye hai Kavin...cid ka new member... ye bahot hi acha cop hai.. isse phle ye cid delhi me tha nd usse phle he was an athlete...

 **KAVIN-** Thank u sir...

 **ABHIJEET -** Inse milo...Ye hai inspector Sachin

 **KAVIN-** Hello

 **ABHIJEET -** Nd ye hai Inspector Purvi..

 **(PURVI ND KAVIN DONO EK DUSRE KO DKH KR SHOCKED HO GYE...MANY THINGS FLASHED IN THEIR MIND...**

 **PURVI-** Hello Sir...

 **KAVIN-** Hello...

 **PURVI-** Sir Mai abhi aati hu...

(And she ran from there...se went to the washroom and started crying)

 **PURVI-** Kyon bhgwan kyon...aapne aisa kyon kiya... jb mai apne lyf me aage badh chuki thi to kyon wapas mujhe zindagi ki usi raah par la kr khada kr diya...kyon akhir kyon...

 **HERE IN BUREAU**

 **SACHIN-(POV)** ye purvi ko kya ho gya...

 **KAVIN-(POV)** thank u God...

* * *

 ** _A/N_** **\- I KNOW CHOTA HAI...BUT STARTING KE LIYE HAI..AAP LOG BTAIYE MUJHE CONTINUE KRNA CHAHIYE YA NHI...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... TB TK SOCHIYE KI AKHIR KYA HUA HOGA PURVI ND KAVIN KI LYF ME AND SACHIN KA USSE KYA CONNECTION HAI...TILL THEN...TAKE CARE..**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE... I M BACK WITH THE UPDATE...FIRST OF ALL THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS...HMM GUYS...I'VE NOTICED THAT THE NUMBER OF REVIEWERS IS VRY MUCH LESS THAN THAT OF THE VIEWERS...PLZ PLZ PLZZZZ GUYS I REQUEST EVERYONE PLZ YAARON REVIEWS DO...AGR AAP SUPPORT NHI KROGE TO M AAGE KAISE BADHUNGI...SILENT READERS...ITS MY HUMBLE REQUEST FRM ALL OF U...KI PLZ READ N REVIEW...ND HAAN...JINHONE NE BHI REVIEW DIYA HAI MAI TAHE DILL SE UNKA SHUKRIYA ADA KRTI HUN...BSS I END UP MY BAK-BAK HERE...HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER... ENJOY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER-2**

 **TO AB TK AAPNE DEKHA KI CID BUREAU ME EK NEW OFFICER JOIN KRTA HAI JISE DKH KR PURVI KO APNA ATEET YAAD AA JATA HAI... AB AAGE**

 **There's a case reported.. everyone went to the crime scene...the culprit got caught and the case solved...nxt scene...in bureau...**

 **Abhijeet-** Acha hua case jldi solve ho gya...

 **Vineet-** Han sir...bt wo khooni bahot shatir tha

 **Daya-** Khooni chahe kitna hi shartir kyon na ho vineet... cid se bach nhi skta...

 **Sachin** \- Isi liye to cid hai...ki gunehgaro ko sza mil ske...

 **Abhijeet -** Sbse achi baat to ye hai ki case jldi solve ho gya...

 **Shreya-** wo kyon sir...

 **Daya-** aree shreya...smjha kro yrr...tarika ji ghr pr wait kr rhi hongi na...

 **Abhijeet** \- are kya boss tum bhi... **(tries to change the topic)** haan to kavin...kaisa rha tumhara phla din...cid mumbai me...

 **Kavin-** bahot acha sir...mujhe to yha aa kr bahot kuch mil gya...

 **Abhijeet -** ye to bahot achi baat hai...waise... pari...tumhe kya hua...subah se dekh rha hu...bahot ki khoyi khoyi si lgg rhi ho... kya baat hai...tumhari tbiyt to thik hai na...

( **Here purvi is ladli sister of abhijeet nd daya..their pari...not real... but they both treat her like their own sister...**

 **Purvi -** kuch nhi bhai...bs thodi si thk gyi hu...aram krungi na to theek ho jaungi...

 **Daya-** Theek hai... sachin...pari ko ghr chhod dena...

 **Purvi** \- nhi bhai...mai chli jaungi...

 **Sachin-** chlo na purvi... mai chhod deta hu tumhe...

 **Abhijeet** \- pari...jao ab...sachin tumhe chhod dega...

 **Purvi-** thik hai bhai...

 **( everyone left the bureau.. except duo...)**

 **Daya-** kya lgta hai abhijeet... pari ki khamoshi ki kya wjh hogi...

 **Abhijeet -** pta nhi boss...mujhe wo subah se hi bht preshn lg rhi thi...kuch to baat hai jo use preshn kr rhi hai...

 **Daya-** ya shayad wo thk gyi hai iss wjh se...

 **Abhijeet -** haan..

 **Daya-** acha ab chlo ghr chlte hai...bhabhi wait kr rhi hogi..

 **Abhijeet- *blushes*** chlo...

 **( nxt scene...in the car..)**

 **Purvi ws in deep thoughts... many things were comming in her mind...she want to express her feelings..her emotions...bt... unfortunately no one ws thr to listen her...yes.. no one...bcoz the person she ws sitting with.. don't wants to listen her sad story...whenever she tries to express her emotions in front of him...he jst say forget the past..nd live in present...yes..he is sachin.. his fiance ..he luv purvi very much..**

 **Sachin-** kya baat hai purvi...kis soch me doobi hui ho...subah se dekh rha hu...kuch preshn si ho...koi baat hai kya...

 **Purvi-** Na..nahi sachin... koi baat nhi hai...

 **Sachin-** pkka na...chlo thik hai...aaj hum dinner pr chlte hai...

 **Purvi-** Nhi sachin.. mujhe bhookh nhi hai...phir kbhi chlenge...

 **Sachin-** kya yr purvi...hmari shadi hone wali hai kuch mahino me...ab to in ab cheejo ki aadat daal lo...

 **Purvi-** ji mai janti hu...bt aaj nhi...aap mujhe bs ghr chhod dijiye...

 **Sachin -** thik hai..( **after sometime)** lo..tumhara ghr aa gya...

 **Purvi-** Thank **u...bye...gd** nyt

 **Sachin -** bye...

 **purvi wents**

 **Sachin-(pov)** ye purvi mujhe aisa odd behave kyon kr rhi thi...

 **Here at kavin's house..**

 **Kavin-** thank u thank u very much god...aapne mujhe phir se ek mauka diya hai meri purvi ko pane ka...apni glti express krne ka...ab mai purvi ko khud se door nhi krunga...i m so happy...mai kya btau...hann dushyant aaye to usko bhi ye gud news dunga... **(dushyant and kavin are best frnds...both live together In the same house)** yr dushu...jldi se aa ja... **(nd he slept thinking about purvi)**

 **Here at purvi's house**

 **Purvi-** kyon aaye kavin tum...kyon...jb mai tumhe bhool kr aage badh chuki thi toh phir kyon mujhe phir se usi daur me le aaye...bahot pyar krti thi mai tumse...or shyd ab bhi krti hu...par ab chah kr bhi kuch nhi ho skta...kuch nhi( **started crying)**. **(and she slept thinking all this)...**

* * *

 **Yup...finally guys done with this chapter...nxt chapter me kai raaz pr se prda uthega...that will be too much interesting...kya hai Kavin and purvi ka ateet...kya wjh thi jo unhe alag hona pda...janne ke liye stay tuned... nd plz read nd review... this time to i hv updated...bt nxt update will be only when I'll get 25 reviews in this chapter... nd haan frnds...aap sb ko meri trf se Happy New Year...**

 **Byeee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Frndzz...i m back with a new chapter...first of all thank u all for ur support... i m glad ki everyone is liking 'Maahi Ve'...thank u vry much for ur reviews... lets begin**

 **Here we go...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Toh ab tk aapne padha ki purvi ki khamoshi ki wajah se sabhi bahot pareshan the...ab aage...

Next morning...

It was sunday...09:00 am

Purvi wake up...

Purvi-Oh god...9 bj gye...mai itne late tk kaise soye reh gyi...(nd she get up from bed)

After sometime she git freshen up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself ... suddenly her cellphone rings...she checked the caller id...it was kavin...her heart pinched..wo usse baat krna chahti thi...but use smjh nhi aa rha tha ki wo kaise usse baat kre...but finally she received the call...

Purvi-He...Hello...

Kavin-Hii Purvi... kaisi ho...

Purvi - Thik hun...Tum kaise ho...

Kavin-Bindaas...jaisa phle tha...ab to or bhi jyada...(frnds as we all know our kavin...msti krne me number 1)

Purvi-Hmm...

Kavin-Acha purvi...aaj Sham tum kya kr rhi ho...

Purvi -(thinking) wo kuch files hai unhi ko complete krni hai...

Kavin-Acha wo sb to hota rhega...kya aaj hmdono coffee pr chl skte hai...purvi plzz mna mt krna yr... hmdono itne time baad mile hai chlna na...

Purvi - pr kavin... wo..

Kavin-Are yrr ye wo ab kuch nhi...tum chl rhi ho mtlb chl rhi ho...to done rha...mai tumhe 6 bje pick krne aa jauna...

Purvi - Pr...

Kavin-No arguments...be ready.. (disconnects)...

(Purvi ws really very much confused ki uske sath kya ho rha hai...kyon wo kavin ko mna nhi kr pa rhi...she started thinking.)

FLASHBACK*

A boy was running nd behind him was a girl chasing him...he was teasing her...

Boy- Aao...pkdo mujhe... kya hua..thk gyi kya..

Girl-Yr plz meri diary mujhe de de...

Boy-Ahan...itni jldi nhi...phle padhoon to...meri dost ne isme kya kya likha hai...

Girl-Isme tere kaam ka kuch nhi hai yrr..

Boy-Acha...to tu hi bta de isme kya hai..

Girl-Acha...tujhe jaan-na hai na isme kya hai...

Boy-Haan...

Girl-To thik hai ye mujhe de de mai btati hu isme kya hai...

Boy-Mujhe pagal smjha hai kya...ise bina liye bta kya hai isme...tb dunga tujhe...

Girl-Kya yrr kavin...acha to sunn...isme maine songs likhe hai...

Kavin-Songs..? purvi seriously..

Purvi-Haan...tujhe pta to hoga hi...ki gaane sunna mujhe kitna psnd hai...

Kavin-Hann yr janta hu...kyoki same kaam mujhe bhi bahot psnd hai...humari psnd kitni milti hai na...

Purvi-Han acha ab chlo...class strt hone wali hai...

Kavin-Ye lo tumhari diary

Purvi-(smiles)Thank u...

Nd they move to there classes...

(ya to frnds..aap soch rhe honge ki ye kya ho rha hai flashback me...so let me clear ur doubts...purvi and kavin were college frnds...bestest one .. baki baatein aage clear hogi)

It was recess...Purvi and khushboo...(her best frnd) were sitting in the canteen..

Khushboo - yrr purvi...abhi 2 lectures or bche hain...nd dono bahot boring hai...

Purvi-Han yrr...whi to mai bhi soch rhi hu...pta hai aaj na subah se ek hi subject pdhte pdhte mai pakk gyi hu...

(Tabhi..kavin and dushyant wha aate hai)

Kavin-Hello girls...wassup...bde tensed lg rhe ho dono...kya baat hai...

Purvi-kuch nhi yr...hmare 2 lectures baki hai abhi nd wo bhi boring wale...

Khushboo - haan...usi ka rona ro rhe hai...

Dushyant - Bs...itni si baat...chl class bunk krte hai...

Purvi - Nhi yrr...ye shi nhi hai..

Khushboo - Hann yr...kisi ne pkd liya toh..

Kavin -Are deviyon...kuch nhi hoga...hmlog hai na sath me...

Dushyant -Hann...mja aayega...

Kavin-yrr...kitna sochogi...chlo..

Nd girls agreed to bunk the class..

They decided to go to the backside of skul...the lecture started... but they were enjoying their bunk...aftr some time a boy came there...

Boy-Tum log yha kya kr rhe ho...

Kavin-Tu..tum yha kya kr rhe ho...

Boy-Tum jaise students ko pkdne bheja gya hai mujhe...

Dushyant -Yr plz aisa na kr...

Kavin-Aye dushyant...iske samne aise gidgidane ki jroort nhi hai...topper hai to kya hua...smjhta kya hai khud ko...bda aaya..huhh!

Boy-Jaban smbhal ke baat kro kavin.

Purvi-Plz yr tumlog ldna bnd kro...sachin...we are sorry...plz humari complain mt krna kisi se...

Sachin-Purvi nd khushboo... tumdono bhi indono ke sth mil gyi...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **So frnds..done with this chapter... I know thoda boring hai...bt aage sb interesting rhega..tb tk stay tuned..nd plz read and review...**

 **Buh bye..**

 **Take care..**


End file.
